Falling for my shifter brother
by Hannah1796
Summary: 16 year old Margo Lassiter is having forbidden feelings for David as he is having the same feelings for her he tries to not to but he can't


_Teenage margo Lassiter in her room trying to find the perfect school outfit as it was her first day of school being a sophomore her brother david is a senior as she held the purple dress up to her trying to see if it was good enough she decided it wasn't she took it and tossed it on the floor she then looked at herself in the mirror_

 _Examining her body she didn't like the way it was she wasn't perfect like the other girls at her school_

 _The girls David liked margo hated any girl that got near David especially the sluts from the cheerleading_

 _Squad always trying to get in his pants margo always got rid of any girl that went near him just being annoying_

 _Is enough so that's what she did while margo continued to look at herself in the mirror she began to cup her_

 _Breasts they were normal size but not as big and beautiful like all the other girls she then went to her dresser_

 _And pulled out some tissues she walked back over to the mirror and began stuffing her tank top_

 _But they didn't really do much good ether she then slipped off the purple tank top and dropped it to the floor_

 _Leaving her breasts exposed she then ran her hands across then feeling her hard nipples she then began to_

 _Play with her breasts pinching her hardening nipples between her fingers she liked the way it felt very stimulating whenever she pleasured herself she'd always play with her breasts first mostly whenever David came to her mind she felt the need to pleasure herself soon enough someone came in the door_

Oh my god margo! _David said trying to cover his eyes_

 _Margo turned around not caring if he saw her_

Hey David something wrong? _Margo asked_

Yes your naked! _Says David trying to cover his eyes_

 _Soon enough margo began to walk closer to him when she did her breasts were close enough to touch_

 _David still had his eyes coverd margo then pulled his hands away now his eyes were looking at her breasts_

David do you think my breasts are big enough? _She asked_

 _David didn't say anything just stared knowing he shouldn't so he looked up at margo's face_

Your perfect margo now please put on a shirt

 _Soon enough margo went over to her bed and picked up her bra to put on and slipped on a pink dress similar_

 _To the purple one David was looking at the ground with his head turned he couldn't stop having dirty thoughts_

 _About her he didn't know why he felt this way about her she was his sister for gods sake! He thought to himself_

 _After she finished putting stuff in her back pack she went back to her mirror and examined herself some more_

 _David couldn't help but watch her check herself out the way she'd caress her breasts and run her hands over her_

 _Body David began to feel himself stiffen and he began to break into a sweat he just wanted to go over there and_

 _Kiss her and fuck her on the bed he then felt his heart race he then snapped out of it when sal opened the door_

 _David then looked towards the door_

C'on guys you need to get going your gonna be late for school

Hold on to your panties grandma we'll be out in a minute _(margo said going over to her vanity to grab some_

 _Makeup she then started to powder her face sal then gave her a dirty look he hated her snarky attitude she's_

 _Been that way since she turned thirteen_

Look margo we don't have time for your bitchy attitude you might be able to win the hearts of dad and every

Guy who sniffs you out but not me or any regular person cause everyone else knows how you actually are

A bitch

 _I then began to feel anger towards sal for talking to margo that way like he knows anything about her i know_

 _More then he ever will i then clenched my fist as they continued to argue i was fighting the urge to punch sal_

 _Right in his face but soon dad came in the room to stop the fighting_

Alright guys enough fighting it's time to go sal stop calling your sister names and margo please listen to your brother and david (sighs) make sure these two don't kill each other

 _Soon after dad finished his speach i turned my head back to the ground_

Alright well I'll be in the car waiting for you guys _(sal said before he left)_

 _After sal left margo walked over to me she lifted my head up my face next to hers her nose was touching mine_

 _She then gently kissed my cheek_

Sorry you had to listen to that David

 _She said running her hand over the left side of my face she was holding my hand with her other one i loved the way her hands felt i loved the way her breath felt on my face i wanted margo i needed margo but i knew i couldn't do what i wanted so i just tried to walk away but as i turned to leave margo had grabbed my arm_

 _And pulled me into a passionate kiss her tongue then entered my mouth darting around mine it felt amazing_

 _I then placed my hands on her waist i hoisted her right leg around my waist she began to grind on me moaning in my mouth soon enough we heard dad outside the door so we had to stop he then opened the door_

C'on kids let'sgo your brother is waiting

 _He said as he shut the door behind him margo then turned to me and gave me a kiss on the lips_

Meet me hear after school dad will be out and so will be sal the house will be all ours

 _She said winking as she walked away from she looked back at me before she left and smiled i returned the_

 _Smile after she shut the door i smiled once more thinking this was gonna be good but wrong in so many ways_

 _I then headed for the door and shut it behind as i left_


End file.
